Hannah Parker-Kent
Hannah Parker-Kent is one of the three main characters in Just Add Magic. Her two best friends are Kelly and Darby Appearance Hannah is a little shorter than her friends. She has wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair was much straighter in the pilot, with a loose curl at the very end, but her hair changed and became much more curled later on. She has fair skin and is usually seen wearing casual dresses or tops with floral patterns, denim pants or skirts. Her style is a mixture of classic and girly. Many of the things she wears are bright and patterned, and she usually pairs her outfits with headbands of all shapes, styles, and colors; or bright,chunky necklaces. Hannah wears a little makeup, more than Kelly or Darbie. She usually wears light pink eye shadow, blush, and mascara. Personality Hannah is a smart and intelligent person. She's very mature and is always organized. She keeps a strict schedule although she never feels tired. She prefers safety first and ensures that she and her friends are using magic responsibly. Hannah always cares about her friends. At times she will goof off with her friends. An example of this is when she and Darbie make the BFF PBJ in order to trick Trudith Winters. History Hannah met Kelly and Darbie in kindergarten in Mama P's, and have been close friends ever since. A few years later, presumably when Hannah was about 8 years old, she and the girls met Jake. When Hannah was 12 years old, she, along with Kelly and Darbie, came across a mysterious cookbook in Kelly's attic. The trio decided to cook a few recipes from this book and noticed that these recipes were magical. The girls later learned that they are the protectors of the cookbook. Together, they create many recipes in order to cure Kelly's grandmother, who is under a magic spell. Relationships Kelly Quinn Kelly and Hannah have been very close friends for many years. Hannah is always there for Kelly, and she always helps guide Kelly in the right way. The two care for each other very deeply, and despite their arguments, have an impenetrable bond. Darbie O'Brien Hannah and Darbie were introduced to each other through Kelly back in kindergarten. Although their personalities are almost the complete opposite, the two remain to be very good friends and would do anything for each other. Hannah is always laughing at Darbie's jokes and the two always help each other out in tough situations. Hailey Parker Kent Hailey is the older sister of Hannah, and the two have lived with each other for as long as they were alive. Hailey tends to boss Hannah around a lot, and constantly gets annoyed with her. However, despite their frequent arguments, Hailey and Hannah love each other very much and, as Hailey is her older sister, she cares a lot about Hannah's health. Although she rarely shows it, Hailey always wants to make sure her little sister is okay, and that she's never in danger. Hailey even loves to hang out with Hannah, but she rarely shows it. Hailey is a fan of Trudith Winters. Trivia * In the book, Hannah's last name was Hernandez. * Hannah loves music. She is shown having guitar and piano lessons. * Hannah take piano lessons with Ms Silvers in the 2 season * Hannah is not a fan of the Doomed Series of Trudith Winters, unlike her friends. Category:Characters Category:Protectors